Marraige Madness
by HeCalledMe
Summary: Sequel to College-Bound. College-Bound Re-posted in first chapter. Everybody comes back to celebrate Nathan & Haley's wedding.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! This is sequel to College - Bound. It's called Marriage Madness. It's just about everyone coming to Tree Hill for Nathan and Haley's marriage. This first chapter is College - Bound reposted, it was a one parter anyway. This story is gonna be a little longer, but I'm going to try to keep it shorter because I'm still writing Beautiful Soul. (which you should read if you like Naley)

This takes place after graduation from high school. Haley and Nathan are both headed to College, but not the same ones. Nathan's going to UCLA to play basketball on scholarship and Haley's going to Community College. Will their love last?

Couples are Lucas/Peyton and of Course NALEY.

I don't own anyting not One Tree Hill, or Dawson's Creek, or A Walk to Remember it all belongs to the WB.

"hey Nathan, can you believe we just graduated"

"No, i mean i didn't think i was gonna make it to graduation, until you came along."

"Yea. We shared alot of memories in this building" pondered Haley

Nathan chuckles a little "yea, like making out in Mrs. Smith's empty classroom."

"Shhh" yelled Haley "Nobody knows about that"

Haley and Nathan were laughing as they remembered their favorite make-out spots, they didn't see Peyton and Lucas walk up.

"hey guys whats up" asked peyton

"Nothing, just talking about how we are gonna miss making out in Mrs. Smith's classroom"

"NATHAN SCOTT! what did i just say"

Lucas and peyton were amused but also a little disgusted at this comment.

"Well we're gonna get out of here Brooke is having this little after graduation party you wanna come she said you could"

"Yea" repiled Haley "that sounds great, let me just go talk to my mom and dad you know how parents are"

"yea, well catch you later" said peyton and lucas walking off

"Haley, you already talked to your parents. You just lied to Peyton"

"I know but i wanted to spend some time with you cause your gonna be going off to college and forgetting all about me" haley said half joking half serious

"haley i wont forget all about you i love you"

"i love you too its just California is a long way away and you know like on dawson's creek when dawson went to california it wasn't as easy as thought it was going to be and i'm gonna be here all alone just waiting for you to come back and you know..."

Nathan cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips. Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled.

"Haley i'm not gonna forget all about you i promise. I love you. Plus, i mean we have the whole summer to just hang around with each other."

"thats if i dont get sick of you"

"Oh real funny Hales"

"i know i am"

Haley takes off running towards the car with Nathan following close behind before she gets to the car nathan catches up and picks her up. Haley screams in excitement and terror. Nathan finally puts her in the car and they get in the car and drive off to Nathan's apartment

"I thought haley had to go talk to her parents" asked Peyton

"She already did i was there when she was" repiled Lucas

"she already did, thats weird i mean if she didnt want to go to the party then she could just said so."

"I dont think it was about the party i mean she just sad about Nathan leaving for California and stuff. she wants to spend as much time as she can with him."

"oh. Well, i'm glad you will be going to New York with me in the fall"

"I know I love you." said Lucas

"i love you too." repiled Peyton

"you know we could learn something from Nathan and Haley, spending time alone isnt a bad idea." said Lucas in a mischevious way

"Race you to the car"

"Your on"

Lucas and Peyon go running in the direction in the car, laughing and screaming all the way.

The whole gang was sitting in Brooke's huge house not knowing what to do with themselves. (Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Jake, Tim)

"I'm so hot Brooke, i cant believe you have this huge house and the air conditioning is broken" whined Nathan

"Well" repiled Brooke "If you Haley could let go of each other for like a minute you might cool down."

"HA HA very funny Brooke" snapped Haley

"She is right" said Peyton "you havent been able to keep your hands off each other all day"

"What can i say when your hot your hot" said Nathan in his cocky voice

"Ya right" chuckled Haley

"Oh you think thats funny Hales" says Nathan as he starts to tickle her

"Nathan is right though is like 90 degrees outside" said Lucas

"Brooke dont you have a pool" asked Tim

"Ya in the back"

"Then lets go"

"Nobody has their suits" stated Jake

"That hasn't stopped us before" repiled Tim

"O.K. Lets Go" yelled Nathan as he picked up Haley and ran towards the back of the house

"Nathan Scott, PUT ME DOWN" yelled Haley

Peyton was laughing hysterically at Haley trying to escape Nathan's grasp.

"Oh you think thats funny" asked Lucas who picked up Peyton and ran the same way as Nathan.

Tim and Jake took off running and made it to the pool before anyone else and they were all in splashing around and laughing in no time.

"Hey get out here Brooke"

"I'm coming" repiled Brooke

The end of summer was approaching fast for the gang in One Tree Hill it was already the middle of August and Nathan, Peyton, Lucas, Jake, and Brooke were off to college in just one week. Everyone wanted to hang out with each other, but Haley wanted to spend some time alone with Nathan before he left.

"Haley, Please dont be sad. I told you i wont forget you i'll write you everyday, call everyday, never go out or have any fun, and concentrate extra hard on my studies."

"As much as i like that idea about concentrating on studies, you still can go out and have fun."

"Nothing wil be fun without you there." said Nathan truely meaning it.

"Nathan" asked Haley leaning over to kiss him

"What" repiled Nathan

"How do you always know the right thing to say to make me fell better?'

"Its a gift i guess"

"very funny" said Haley as they both started laughing

"So i rented a movie thought we could stay in tonight you know i'll cook dinner, hold you tightly in my arms."

"Ok i like the part about holding tightly in your arms" repiled Haley "but you cooking it would ruin the whole evening"

"I know thats why i ordered pizza" said Nathan right as the doorbell rang to signal that it was here

"That sounds much better."

"What movie did you rent" asked Haley as they finished up eating their pizza

"Your favorite"

"A walk to remember" asked Haley

"Yea" repiled Nathan with a smile

"I love you Nathan"

"I love you too Hales." he said leaning down to kiss her

"o.k. lets go watch this before i change my mind."

Nathan and Haley curled up together on Nathan's bed and watched A Walk to Remember Nathan stayed awake the whole time even though he was bored out of his mind he keep a smile on his face the whole time (except during sad parts when he frowned following Haley's cue) and Haley cried pretty much the whole movie, but not because how sad the movie was but because she couldn't help but think how much she was gonna miss sitting like this in Nathan's arms.

Peyton's house the next day

"Haley you know if you ask him to stay he would."

"What"

"If you asked Nathan to stay he would."

There were a few moments of silence as Haley pondered this thought.

"No. he couldn't thats his future his one shot. I couldn't ask him to give it up for me."

"Well, i'm just letting you know that he would do anything for you. your like the luckiest girl ever."

"Peyton, i have to go." said Haley as she could feel the tears well up up in her eyes.

"What? WHy? you just got here."

"I'm sorry. i just got to go."

Haley walk to the door and ran sown the street she went to the only place she could think to go. the bench in the park when Nathan first said he loved her. When she got there she sat down and began to cry. she didnt understand why but she couldn't stop. she sat there and thought about everything Her and Nathan had been through together. She couldn't let him go, she just couldn't, but she couldn't ask him to stay. She didnt know what to do so she just sat back and let the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

Nathan's Apartment (Morning)

Peyton's knocking on apartment door screaming

"Nathan Scott! Get out here right now! OPEN THIS DOOR"

Nathan opens the door and let Peyton in he is very confused as to why Peyton is here screaming at him.

"Nathan, what are you doing"

"I'm making coffee."

"I didn't mean that, i meant going out to California to go to school when Haley's staying here."

"I don't get it i know its might be hard but Haley and I aren't breaking up.

"

"For now but how often do long distance relantionships work"

"Hey we can make it work" Nathan said starting to get annoyed at Peyton.

"Nathan, Haley is the best thing that ever happened to you why are you willing to leave and take a huge chance of giving it all up? your never gonna find a girl like that. its a once in a lifetime oppurtunity, dont let it go."

"Haley never asked me to stay, i thought she might you know, but she never did."

"Nathan, you know she wouldn't do that its your future she wouldnt want you to give it up. I know you got accepted to Duke i mean if you went there you could go to school Haley.

"I know. but what if Haley doesn't want be to stay."

"I dont care what you do, all i'm saying is dont let the best thing that ever happened to you just walk right out of your life." Said Peyto turning around and walking away.

Peyton shut the door. Nathan grabbed a shirt, shoes, his keys , and ran out the door to talk to Haley. He hoped what he was planning to do next was the right thing.

"HALEY" Nathan was screaming standing on Haley's porch it was 10 0'clock in the morning where was Haley?

"I'm coming" Haley groggily screamed at the door "Wait a Sec"

"Nathan? What are you doing here"

"Haley. I love You."

"I love you too Nathan."

"I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever too."

Haley shut her eyes, yawned, and streched and while she was doing this Nathan got down on one knee.

When Haley looked back down she was puzzled.

"Nathan? What are you doing? Why are you down on your knee"

"Haley i'm not gonna go to UCLA. I'm gonna go to Duke. I want to be with you. I love you so much. I can't look into the future without seeing you with me."

"Oh My God! Nathan your not doing what i think your doing are you" Haley asked her eyes tearing up

"Haley James, Will You Marry Me"

"Yea. Nathan i will" Haley repiled with tears now streaming down her eyes.

Nathan put the ring on her finger, stood up and kissed her deeply on the lips. They stood there in each others arms for what seemed like ever.

"Nathan. Its 11o'clock we got to meet everyone at the cafe to say goodbye in 1/2 hour."

"Ok"

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed."

"O.k. hurry Mrs. Scott I'll stay down here and watch some t.v."

"ok i'll hurry. I love you"

"i love you too"

"Sorry we're late we were..."

Haley was cut off by Lucas "Its ok Hales we dont need to know the details of what you and Nate were doing.

Everybody broke into laughter. Haley and Nathan both unconsiously turned red.

"HAHA you guys are so funny." Nathan said.

"I can't believe this is the last time we might all be sitting in this cafe together." said Brooke

"It wont we'll all come back. Don't worry there all christmas break and spring break" said Peyton

"Yea! Spring Break" yelled Tim

Everybody laughed again at Tim's comment. it was typical Tim

"Plus as of today one more person won't be leaving."

"Nathan, your staying" asked Peyton

"Wait how does she know" asked Haley

"she was the one that told me i should stay, that my life wouldn't be the same and she was right it wouldn't"

Haley looked up at Nathan and smiled she kissed him softly on the cheek and put her arms around his waist.

"So your going to Duke" asked Peyton

"Yea." repiled Nathan "Haley and I are going to get married."

"You guys are getting married" Lucas asked in surprise and excitement.

"Yea." repiled Haley

"Congratulations" said Peyton

"yea Congrats." said lucas

"i'm so excited I love weddings." squealed Brooke

"C'mon Haley show us the ring." said Tim

"Tim, Shut up." repiled Nathan

"Hey guys sorry i'm late jenny was fussing did i miss anything"

"No nothing important, just Haley and Nathan announcing their engagement" repiled Brooke coming up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

Everyone stared at Jake and Brooke.

"What" asked Brooke

"When did this happen" asked Peyton pointing at the two of them.

"When we were all at Brooke's house swimming that one day i stayed late to help her clean up and its just happened." repiled Jake

"well congrats to you too then" said Peyton

Haley! we are still waiting to see that ring" shouted Tim

Haley stuck out her fing and everyone ohhed and ahhed and congratulated them. Then, everyone congratulated Brooke and Jake. Everyone sat in the cafe and talked for hours, remembering everything that had led them up to this point. When it was time to go everyone laughed and cried. Lucas and Peyton off to New York. Haley and Nathan right here in Tree Hill. Brooke is off to Florida with Jake. And Tim off to California. Everyone lives were all going in seperate direction, but at least now they had a reason to come back. Nathan and Haley's wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe your getting married in a week!" squealed Brooke

Peyton, Haley, and Brooke were having a final fitting for their dresses for the wedding.

"I know, its crazy, I'm really nervous though"

"You have a right to be, getting married is a big deal." said Peyton

"I know, it's just I keeping wondering if I'm too young to be doing this, like if there's some journey out there I'm supposed to go on before this or something."

"What if this is the journey?" asked Peyton

"What?"

"Yea." replied Brooke, "Not all of us find our soul mates in high school."

"Yea." said Peyton

"Thanks" said Haley "It's probably just wedding jitters."

"Plus once Nathan sees you in that dress, he's gonna want to skip straight to the honeymoon."

"Brooke!" said Peyton and Haley at the same time.

"BACHELOR PARTY!" screamed Tim at the top of his lungs standing on the coffee table.

"Tim, get down from there" instructed Nathan

"I think he's more excited than you about your bachelor party," said Lucas

"I know he is, anytime Tim hears the word stripper he stops what ever he's doing"

"Did you just say stripper?" asked Tim

"See what I mean?" said Nathan

"So are you nervous?" asked Lucas

"About the wedding?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, about the wedding." said Lucas sarcastically "what else would I be talking about?"

"Yeah. I'm really nervous."

"Well you better take care of her or I'll kick your ass."

"Dually noted." said Nathan

Just then the girls walked through the door.

"Hey Baby" said Nathan walking to Haley and giving her a quick kiss. "We ordered some pizza and stuff, you hungry?"

"Yes, we are starved!" replied Brooke

Everyone looked at her

"Sorry, I'm hungry"

Everyone laughed and gathered around the island to wait for the pizza to come.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nathan, we have to meet everybody at the cafe in a half an hour." reminded Haley as she walked into their bedroom.

"I know, I'm almost ready." replied Nathan as he slipped a blue polo shirt over his head.

Nathan turned around and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"Is that what your wearing?" asked Nathan

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" asked Haley as she spun around to show off her outfit.

She was wearing a black mini-skirt and sequenced turquoise tank top.

"Nothing, its just I don't want any male strippers looking down your shirt or anything like that I mean that's my job."

"Nathan!" exclaimed Haley smacking him playfully on the arm "Don't worry about me. I don't want anybody, but you."

"Aww. that's sweet Hales. I don't want anybody but you either." replied Nathan kissing Haley on the lips.

"Good. As long as the rule about my male strippers goes for your female strippers too."

"I don't think I'll even be able to see a female stripper." said Nathan

"Oh yeah, I forgot Tim was planning this." responded Haley

"Come on Hales," said Nathan "Let's go"

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and led her out the door. They walked to the cafe were they were meeting everybody to start the night of partying. First, they were all going to eat dinner at the cafe together and then go their separate ways. Nathan and the guys and Haley and the girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey guys, we were just deciding what to order," said Brooke as Nathan and Haley came in and sat down, "What do you want?"

"I want chicken caesar salad," said Haley

"Make that two," responded Nathan

"Coming right up." said Karen

"Aren't you guys so excited about tonight!" squealed Brooke in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, thrilled" said Peyton sarcastically

"Oh, Peyton don't be such a party pooper"

Karen brought out all their food and they all sat and ate still talking about the crazy and exciting nights that Tim and Brooke planned for Haley and Nathan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's get this party started!" yelled Tim

"Yeah, let's get this over with" replied Nathan

"Hey," said Tim, "I'm seriously hurt by that comment"

"Shut Up," said Lucas, "Let's Go"

"I love you Hales" said Nathan coming up and wrapping Haley up in a hug "I'm gonna miss you."

"I love you and I'm gonna miss you too." replied Haley leaning up to kiss Nathan on the lips

"ok, ok enough making out, Let's get out here" said Brooke

Both groups left the cafe and went their respect ways.


End file.
